Une résolution
by Mirabelle chan
Summary: Cette année, Rin à prit une bonne résolution : il ne se ferait plus prendre sur le fait. Voila pourquoi. PWP donc lemon


_Franchement, ceci est un PWP pur et dur. Y a rien d'autre à dire que : attention, vous ne trouverez rien d'autre que du sexe entre deux hommes là dedans. Si malgré tout vous souhaitez continuer votre lecture, j'ajouterais que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et que j'ai écris sur ce couple à la demande de ma petite soeur, donc j'espère que ça va te plaire ^^_

_Bien sûr, c'est toujours écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du Lemon, sur le forum de la Ficothèque ardente. D'ailleurs n'hésitez pas à aller y faire un tour._

_Et ce sera tout ! Bonne lecture à tous ceux qui passeront par là !_

* * *

Exceptionnellement, cette année là, Rin avait prit une bonne résolution au mois de Janvier : ne plus se faire prendre en train de se masturber.

C'était idiot, tout le monde le faisait et personne n'en faisait un mystère, mais quand même. Parce que franchement, il n'avait jamais eut aussi honte de sa vie. Même en couple, on pouvait se permettre des petits moments d'intimité. Surtout quand le dit petit ami était sensé être en cours et lui dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec son jumeau. Bon, il aurait peut être du fermer la porte de la salle de bain à clé. Mais on entrait pas chez les gens comme dans un moulin !

Bref, pour en revenir à son affaire, il était tranquillement sous le jet d'eau chaude, depuis un petit moment, il fallait l'avouer. Il avait commencé à se laver normalement et ses pensées s'étaient égarées en direction de Ryuji. Ça faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés tous les deux, dans une chambre ou une pièce quelconque où il aurait pu le taquiner à loisir. Et le chauffer aussi, parce qu'au fond, c'était ça qui était drôle : faire l'innocent avant de se faire plaquer contre un mur pour se faire dévorer.

Les souvenirs étaient remontés, et il s'était sentit bander. Peu désireux de tourner le robinet en direction de la pastille bleue pour mettre l'eau froide. Sa main glissa en direction de son sexe durcis et le prit en main pour effectuer les premiers vas et viens.

Quelques minutes après, il avait totalement oublié qu'il était dans la salle de ban ou Yukio pouvait entrer à tout moment.

Et là, tout avait basculé.

\- Je devrais venir te voir plus souvent, lâcha négligemment une voix.

Rin avait sursauté et avait arrête de se caresser aussitôt, le temps de reconnaitre qui l'avait surpris dans une position aussi compromettante. Il repoussa ses cheveux qui lui tombaient devant les yeux et rougit encore plus en reconnaissant Ryuji. Il marmonna quelque chose, totalement gêné avant de lui tourner le dos. Mais le fait de savoir que son petit ami l'avait vu en train de se masturber n'avait pas fait redescendre son excitation, bien au contraire. En se mordant la lèvre pour oublier ce moment gênant, il attrapa la bouteille de shampooing pour faire comme si de rien n'était.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas Ryuji se déshabiller à son tour. Par contre, il le sentit très bien se coller à son dos pour aller caresser son érection toujours présente. Rin gémi de plaisir sans se retenir ce qui fit grossir celle qu'il sentait contre ses reins.

\- Tu veux pas recommencer ? chuchota le châtain à son oreille avant de lécher son lobe.

Non, il ne voulait pas. Il en avait marre qu'on se moque de lui et que son copain s'amuse à lui murmurer des commentaires salaces à chaque fois qu'il faisait quelque chose. Mais le doigt qui venait taquiner l'entrée de son corps le convainquit. S'il ne voulait pas avoir trop mal, il ferait mieux de le faire, dans son propre intérêt.

Quelques secondes après, il le sentit entrer en lui. Pour l'instant ça allait, ça lui rappelait de bonnes sensations depuis trop longtemps misent de côté. Entre le doigt de Ryuji et sa propre main, il gémit de plaisir et essaya de retenir les autres sons gênants qui voulaient sortir de sa bouche. Entre se masturber seul et le faire face à quelqu'un, il y avait tout un monde. La deuxième option était probablement la meilleure. Voyant que son amant s'adaptait très bien à l'intrusion, le châtain en rajouta un deuxième qu'il fit bouger avec lenteur. Ça ne passait pas aussi bien que le premier et rien que d'imaginer ce que ça allait être pour son sexe, qui était tout de même plus gros que ses doigts, il se sentait bander davantage. Pour que Rin oublie un peu la douleur qui le traversait, il passa sa deuxième main sur son menton pour tourner sa tête vers lui et l'embrasser.

L'eau coulait toujours autour d'eux mais aucun ne pensa à la couper. Leur baiser était un peu bâclé et en Rin profita pour se retourner et se mettre face à son petit ami pour être plus à l'aise. Il se colla étroitement à Ryuji pour que leurs érections se frottent l'une contre l'autre avant de les prendre toutes les deux en main pour les caresser. Il gémit et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son brun et se mit à haleter. Le jeune démon avait toujours été doué avec ses mains. Il était désormais temps d'ajouter un autre doigt. Sinon il allait jouir avant même de l'avoir prit.

L'action tira à Rin un couinement de douleur et il se crispa aussitôt en essayant de reprendre sa respiration pour se détendre. Quelques minutes après il mordilla le cou de Ryuji pour lui signifier qu'il pouvait recommencé à bouger ses doigts. Ce dernier le fit lentement, totalement conscient que s'il y allait trop brusquement le brun allait avoir vraiment mal et tout stopper pour signifier son mécontentement. Doucement, il se remit à gémir en rythme avec ses allées-venues et bougea son bassin avec plus de force par accentuer les frottements avec le sexe de son petit ami et enfin arriver à la délivrance.

Les yeux rivé à ceux du démon, Ryuji le regarda basculer sa tête en arrière avec un soupir de soulagement alors qu'il se crispait autour de lui et jouissait. Haletant, Rin se laissa glisser contre lui et entoura son cou de ses bras pour se reposer contre lui. Mais il n'était pas satisfait lui, il n'y avait pas raison qu'il soit le seul à prendre du plaisir.

Il voulu retourner le garçon contre la paroi de la douche pour qu'il lui présente ses fesses, mais il cru comprendre un « non » marmonner contre sa peau.

\- Pardon ? demanda-t-il, prêt à protester vigoureusement.

\- Lit, ordonna simplement le brun.

Ah oui, monsieur estimait avoir droit à un certain confort. Bien que frustré de devoir s'arrêter en si bon chemin, Ryuji coupa l'eau et traina Rin toujours mouillé dans la chambre avant de le plaquer contre un lit. Le premier qu'il vit, sans savoir s'il s'agissait du sien ou de celui de Yukio. Pour se faire pardonner, son amant entoura sa taille avec ses jambes pour le rapprocher de lui et l'inciter à attraper ses fesses pour le pénétrer immédiatement avant que quelqu'un n'arrive.

Ce que le garçon s'empressa de faire avec délice. Il sentait la chaleur du démon autour de son érection et c'était tellement bon… mais il fallait qu'il se contienne, s'enfoncer rapidement dans son corps signifiait douleur, sous entendu contraction de tous les muscles donc ça allait lui faire mal à lui aussi. Et il avait entendu des histoires mortifiantes de cas de fractures du pénis qui pouvaient arriver dans ces situations là.

Il prenait donc sur lui et quand il fut enfin entré complètement en lui il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement. Le plus dur pour sa retenue avait été fait. Doucement, il se pencha pour rencontrer les lèvres de Rin qui retenait des larmes de douleur.

Après un moment à l'embrasser et à le caresser pour l'aider à s'adapter à sa taille, il commença à se retirer lentement avec de revenir tout aussi doucement. Ce fut uniquement quand Rin commença à gémir de plaisir qu'il se permit d'aller plus vite et de vraiment se laisser aller à son propre plaisir.

Le démon finit par crier quand il attrapa son érection pour le masturber en essayant de coordonner sa main et ses coups de rein pour ne pas faire n'importe quoi. Alors qu'il grognait de plaisir en rythme avec ses mouvements, il sentit Rin attraper ses cheveux pour le rapprocher de lui. Ça voulait dire qu'il était au bord de la jouissance et qu'il pourrait bientôt se laisser aller à son tour.

Et alors que ses cris gagnaient eux aussi en intensité, le démon se crispa plus qu'avant se laissa porter par l'orgasme qu'il n'arrivait plus à retenir, suivit de Ryuji. Heureux, le châtain se laissa tomber à côté de lui et sourit.

\- Je devrais vraiment aller te voir plus souvent quand Yukio est pas là.

\- Tu en profites déjà bien assez.

\- Tu trouves ? J'avais idée de recommencer moi.

\- A venir à l'improvise ?

\- Ça aussi oui.

* * *

C'était à causse de ce sous entendu gros comme une maison qu'il avait décidé de prendre cette bonne résolution. Sans que son copain s'en sache rien, évidemment, sinon il aurait prit un malin plaisir à essayer de le surprendre n'importe quand pour tout lui faire oublier.

Et voila, avoir fait remonter tous ses souvenirs l'avait fait durcir quasi instantanément. Alors qu'ils avaient fait l'amour ce matin ! Il était légèrement accro non ? Du coup… c'était partit pour une douche, réelle cette fois-ci. Et sans oublier de fermer la porte ! Une bonne résolution était faite pour se tenir au moins une semaine.


End file.
